


Two Weeks

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Phichit and Chris reunite after two weeks apart.





	Two Weeks

Phichit bit his lip as he moaned, cheek pressed flat against the wall, ass sticking out, begging for Chris’s touch. The Swiss man chuckled, grinding into the offered behind.

               “So needy, lapinou.”

               Phichit shot him a hooded glance over his shoulder. “Chris, please. It’s been too long.”

               Chris’s nimble fingers unclasped the button and pulled down the zipper of Phichit’s jeans. His warms hands settled on the Thai man’s hips. “It’s only been two weeks while we’ve each had a competition.”

               “Chris, that’s nearly an eternity! Please!” Phichit shimmied his hips, drawing another laugh out of the older man. In a breath, Phichit’s jeans and boxers rested around his ankles and Chris had a hand between his legs, pulling at his ball sack. Phichit swore under his breath, as the contact shot through him. He registered a clicking sound, then gasped as cool liquid was dribbled across his entrance. Chris teased his fingers along it before slowly pushing one inside. It glided in easily, and with a few motions, slipped in a second.

               “It seems like someone has already prepared himself.” he nipped at Phichit’s neck.

               “Ah, yes, I did. Didn’t want to wait.”

               Phichit wasn’t sure when Chris had freed his own cock from his clothes, but he jumped slightly as the tip of it teased next to Chris’s fingers. Phichit’s own hand began to slide down the wall. Chris caught it with his dry hand and placed it back up near Phichit’s face.

               “No touching.” Chris growled. Phichit felt his knees tremble at the graveliness of his lover’s voice. He cried out at the command, his cock uncomfortably hard and needing the relief of touch.

               “Ah, Chris!” Phichit stiffened briefly as Chris pushed in, slightly faster than usual.

               Chris paused, showering every part of Phichit he could reach with kisses, rubbing his sides. “My apologies, mon ami. It has been too long since I’ve felt you clench around me.”

               Phichit smirked. “But I’m the needy one.”

               Chris pushed in slightly farther, slower this time, giving Phichit plenty of time to adjust. By the time he was seated fully in the younger man, the two were panting. Phichit wiggled his hips, and Chris pulled out, then slammed back in. Though he had intended to tease his boyfriend and draw this out, they were both impatient, and soon Chris sped up, his thrusts being met by Phichit shoving his hips back. Chris adjusted how he stood, and soon moans and cries of pleasure escaped Phichit with every thrust as Chris hit his prostate. The heat that had been sitting in his lower abdomen for two weeks now building. Chris’s hips began to stutter in their pace. Within moments, Phichit let out a cry as the tension finally snapped and he released. His muscles tightened around Chris, pulling his orgasm out.

               They stood panting as they regained their breath and senses, Chris with an arm around Phichit’s waist to support him. Finally, Chris carefully pulled out, loving the sight of him cum dribbling out of the younger man. Phichit turned, leaning back against the wall now, and pulled Chris in for a gentle kiss.

               “I love you.”

               “I love you too, Phichit. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can rest.”

               Phichit nodded, holding his arms up in a request to be carried. Chris chuckled and complied, scooping him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.

               “Two weeks is too long, Chris.”

               He pressed his lips to Phichit’s temple. “I know. I agree.”


End file.
